


Moon Run

by shirasade



Series: Alpha and Dominant [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, The Tameness of the Wolf Series - Kendall McKenna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaestion loved the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Run

**Author's Note:**

> We never did get to see a proper moon run during "To the Ends of the Earth" - so have the story of their first one, from Hephaestion's POV.

Hephaestion loved the full moon. As much as he was in control of himself the rest of the time, keeping Alexander safe at Philip’s court and on the battlefield, keeping the pack in check, it was exhilarating to feel the call in his blood. It was not so much that he forgot who he was, but rather that every instinct he usually suppressed, every urge that was not appropriate in everyday life, came to the forefront in a wild rush of _need_. 

Once they were finally properly mated Alexander insisted on coming out with them, and the pack accepted his presence unquestioningly once they realised who he was, _what_ he was - Mate to Hephaestion, who was quickly rising through the ranks of Army and Palace Packs, sometimes fighting challenges but more often simply claiming his rank in the hierarchy. The mating bond with Alexander burned in his mind, adding to his already considerable strength, both physical and mental, and most Weres soon realised that the legends were true, that an alpha who had submitted to a human Dominant was truly formidable. They might not like Hephaestion much, especially the older alphas who he forced to submit to him, but they most certainly respected him - and the younger ones looked at him and Alexander with something close to awe. 

Their bond was irresistible, especially when the full moon approached, and Hephaestion knew he had surprised his Mate the first time he simply walked up to him and rubbed his naked body against Alexander right in front of the Pack. “This is a proper moon run, my Alexander,” Hephaestion growled in explanation and claimed his Mate’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Not that Alexander objected, once a quick glance had confirmed the other shifters were either not paying attention or watching them like a legend come alive, moaning into Hephaestion’s mouth, hands roaming over Hephaestion’s back and flanks. Alexander’s scent was always addictive, but at this moment Hephaestion wanted nothing more than to make sure every inch of him was bathed in it. Finally he felt the Pack beginning to shift around them and pulled away slightly: “Mark me before I go, mark me!”

It was a command, and Alexander obeyed easily, eagerly, as if their roles were not normally reversed, causing Hephaestion to groan and push his hard cock against Alexander’s through the thin barrier of cloth between them. Blunt teeth dug into his neck, not drawing blood but surely leaving marks - and even if they would heal once Hephaestion shifted, nothing had ever felt quite so right. “Everything you need, my love,” Alexander whispered, voice hoarse, when he had finished his task and tore himself away with obvious reluctance. “Now, run and then come back to me…”

Now it was Hephaestion’s turn to obey, and with one last look at his Mate he shifted and followed the scents of the other wolves, still new enough to his full alpha powers to relish the ease with which he could keep them all apart. Should something happen to any member of the pack, Hephaestion would know - but still, it felt good to know that his Mate was there, standing watch, waiting and making sure they all made it back in one piece. Even if the bond made it clear that Alexander’s main concern was Hephaestion’s well-being, it was Alexander’s pack now, too, and he willingly shared in the responsibility, just as he did when leading men in battle, a thought that pleased Hephaestion enormously. He had never had any doubts that Alexander was the perfect Mate for him, but actually _feeling_ their minds fit together so seamlessly was so much better than anything he had ever imagined. 

Howling joyfully, Hephaestion ran under the moon, taking a part of Alexander with him.

Leaving the freedom of the wild when dawn approached had always been something of a chore before, but now he could feel his Dominant rouse himself from sleep, and Hephaestion herded his pack back with ease. He disciplined a few unruly shifters, making sure there would be no blood shed in any squabbles and no grudges woken by any couplings, but as soon as this duty was discharged he stopped in front Alexander, who was smiling at him in welcome and promise. All-compassing passion drove any other thought from Hephaestion’s mind. 

His wolf was big enough now that he could rub his head against Alexander’s neck, and his Mate’s strong hands combed through his fur with tenderness and great curiosity. Soon that wasn’t enough, however, and he shifted and wrapped himself around Alexander, divesting him of his clothing in between kisses that were almost bites. Language was beyond him at this point, but Alexander made it clear he did not mind, that he shared Hephaestion’s blinding need to get closer, ever closer. Once they were more settled into their bond and not quite so overwhelmed by the pull of the full moon, Alexander would usually manage to guide Hephaestion inside somewhere, but this time they simply sank to their knees, onto the cloak that Alexander had slept on while he waited.

Hephaestion had known enough to bring a bottle of oil with him, and his foresight paid off, because now Alexander took him in hand, fingers slick, when Hephaestion was already too far gone to remember such details. Their cocks slid against one another easily, deliciously, but it was not enough, and Hephaestion pushed his erection between Alexander’s thighs, mumbling “Please, please, please…” while his fingers and lips left marks of passion on every bit of skin he could reach. Once again he was met with nothing but simple acceptance, even eagerness, and he managed to wrench himself away for long enough to flip Alexander over. He rubbed himself against Alexander’s ass, relishing the moans that escaped his Mate in anticipation when he felt the echo of Hephaestion’s need, projecting in detail what he wanted to do to him. However, Alexander still had the presence of mind to push the bottle of oil into Hephaestion’s hand, and Hephaestion was still unwilling to cause his beloved any pain and managed at least a cursory preparation.

At any other time he would have been more careful and thorough, but with lust echoing back and forth from one mind to the other, it was not long until Alexander impatiently offered himself, an invitation Hephaestion had not the strength of will to resist. With a sigh of relief Hephaestion sheathed his cock inside Alexander, his overwhelming lust drowning out any pain Alexander might have felt. They both cursed in unison, rocking first slowly back and forth and faster, until Hephaestion was bottoming out with every thrust, Alexander pushing back just as hard. There was no room for conscious thought, only sensation, and neither one of them cared that their shouts of passion echoed through the morning light as they spilled almost simultaneously, Hephaestion inside Alexander, Alexander onto his stomach and the cloak beneath them.

Hephaestion loved the full moon and the wild rush of _need_ it brought - but most of all he loved how much Alexander loved giving into it.


End file.
